Various types of collecting or processing systems are in use which provide for the control and maintenance of fluid levels in a variety of tanks. Such systems include storm water collection systems, sewerage collection and water treatment systems.
Such systems often include collecting or separating tanks. Multiple pumps are associated with each of the tanks for back up and flood control purposes. In such systems the pumps are expected to be automatically turned on and off to sustain predetermined fluid levels in their respective tanks such that the fluid processing, be it a treatment of storm water or waste water can continue on an uninterrupted basis.
Known systems which can be used to control multiple pumps have limited operator interfaces which are inconvenient to use when an operator wishes to alter pump on and off levels. In some instances, electrically conducting plugs are inserted into sockets on a control panel to establish upper and lower fluid levels in a given tank.
In some of the known systems, a control panel is dedicated to each tank. If a separate control system and control panel are necessary for each tank, the cost of acquisition and installation, to say nothing of maintenance, can be substantial.
Thus, there continues to be a need for multiple pump fluid control systems which provide easy to use operator interfaces for the purpose of adjusting pump on and off levels. Further, it would be desirable to be able to reduce overall system cost by being able to multiplex the control of multiple sets of pumps, hence multiple fluid levels in respective tanks. Preferably a general purpose operator interface could be provided in combination with a process control element having sufficient processing capability to dynamically control a plurality of tanks simultaneously.